This invention relates, in general, to managing workload within a computing system, and, in particular, to managing workload in a partitioned system, such as a logically partitioned system.
Logical partitioning allows the establishment of a plurality of system images within a single physical machine or central processor complex (CPC). Each system image is capable of operating as if it was a separate computer system. That is, each logical partition can be independently reset, initially loaded with an operating system that may be different for each logical partition, and operate with different software programs using different input/output (I/O) devices.
Examples of logically partitioned computing systems are described in, for instance, Guyette et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,903, entitled xe2x80x9cPartitioned Multiprocessor Programming Systemxe2x80x9d, issued on Jan. 14, 1986; Bean et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,541, entitled xe2x80x9cLogical Resource Partitioning Of A Data Processing Systemxe2x80x9d, issued on Jun. 27, 1989; and Kubala, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,040, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Providing A Server Function In A Logically Partitioned Hardware Machinexe2x80x9d, issued on Oct. 08, 1996, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Commercial embodiments of logically partitioned systems include, for example, IBM S/390(copyright) processors with the Processor Resource/Systems Manager(trademark) (PR/SM(trademark)) feature, which is described, for instance, in the IBM publication Processor Resource/Systems Manager Planning Guide, GA22-7236-04, March 1999, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One important aspect of a logically partitioned system is the management of workload running within the partitions of that system. In S/390 systems, for example, workload managers are used to manage the workload within and among the partitions. The workload managers attempt to balance the workload of the partitions by moving work to the physical resources of the system. In order to move the work, however, it is important to ensure that the data needed by the relocated work is at the moved location. This need often restricts the movement of work. Thus, although efforts have been made to balance workload within a logically partitioned system, further needs exist and further efforts are needed.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method for managing central processing unit (CPU) resources within a computing environment. The method includes, for instance, determining that an allocation of CPU resources to a partition of the computing environment is to be adjusted; and dynamically adjusting the allocation across the partition and another partition of the computing environment.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the dynamically adjusting is in response to workload goals of at least the partition. Additionally, in a further example, the dynamically adjusting is across a plurality of partitions of the computing environment.
Systems and computer program products corresponding to the above-summarized methods are also described and claimed herein.
Advantageously, at least one aspect of the present invention enables the management of central processing unit resources within a computing environment. For example, workload manager can distribute CPU resources across logical partitions by dynamically adjusting the CPU processor weights associated with the logical partitions. WLM understands, for instance, when an important workload is late because the weight of the partition it is running within is too low. WLM can help this workload by, for instance, raising the weight of this partition and lowering the weight of another partition, thereby providing additional CPU capacity to the important workload. This aspect of the present invention advantageously allows CPU resources to be dynamically moved to the needed partitions, as workload requirements change.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.